Cursed Copy
by Ryuku Ride
Summary: The title sucks, I know. But here's the crappy summary:  Note to all readers out there, DO NOT buy something with CURSED written on the front. It's just a bad idea. Trust me, I learned the hard way. So now I have 7 fictional characters inside my house.
1. And The Story Begins

**Well here is a fanfic version of a story I'm thinking of writing. So yeah...it kind of sucks, I know. But I felt like posting something so this is it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If i did, well...I'd probably screw the whole thing up and make the show all random and crazy. Well, randomer and crazier than it already is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris P.O.V.<strong>

"It's a pa-ar-ty! Pa-ar-ty! Pa-ar-ty! It's a pa-ar-ty, only meant for us otakus!" Piper sang loudly to the tune of _Mary Had A Little Lamb_. I sighed and shook my head. My best friend was so weird….Well, not that I was any better but still.

"What? You gotta problem with me Chris?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her orangey-brown eyes at me. I held my hands up in surrender and shook my head slowly. "Good girl."

I rolled my eyes.

Piper whacked my arm.

"Look, do ya wanna watch this with me or not?" I pulled out an Ouran High School Host Club box set with _Cursed Copy_ written in 'dripping' black ink across the cover. No seriously, it said that. And it completely ruined the cover in my opinion but oh well, it looked interesting.

Piper's autumn-colored eyes widened and she snatched the box from my hands.

"Cursed copy? What the hell?"

I shrugged. "I think Nekozawa-sempai cursed it."

"Sweet! Too bad it didn't come with a Beelzenef! It didn't come with one did it?"

"Maybe it did. Maybe it didn't."

Piper scowled. "You give me that curse doll woman!" I shook my head and clutched the Beelzenef hand puppet tightly against my flat chest.

"Go buy your own!"

"You know I'm frickin broke! So hand it over!"

"I said no and I mean no!"

"Give me Beelzenef damnit!"

"No!"

"Give it or I'll burn your Kagamine twins plush dolls!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would!" My crazy psychotic 16 year old best friend made a break for my room.

"No! Not Len! Take the puppet!" Piper stopped and skipped back to me with a wide grin spread across her tan face.

"Thanks you," She plucked the puppet from my hand and plopped down in front of my DVD player and inserted the first disk.

"You suck, you know that?" I said while sitting down next to her in front of the TV. We didn't feel like sitting on the couch.

"I love you too baby."

"Shut up and hand me the remote." Once Piper handed me said object I turned on the TV. Soon the English version of the Ouran High School Host Club opening song started playing but it was suddenly cut short and creepy horror movie remix of the song started playing instead. Then title screen came up. It was completely black with a picture of Beelzenef smack dab in the middle.

"Cool!" Piper and I said together. Piper started reading off the movie options that were displayed on the bottom of the screen in jagged lettering.

"Play. Scene Selection. Set Up. Summon. Wait Summon? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Want me to click it?"

"Hell yeahz I want ya to! Go! Go! Go!"

"Ok, ok, I'll click it." I hurried and selected Summon before Piper strangled me.

Sakura Kiss started playing again and, just like the first time, it cut short and that horror movie remix started playing.

"What do ya think is gonna happen?" Piper asked.

"I don't kn-" Suddenly a blinding white flash exploded from my TV screen along with thick, light grey smoke and a large mass slammed into my body, pushing me to the ground.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Three voices yelled at the same time. One was Piper's (that was easy to distinguish) but the other two were different….male.

I froze. Whatever, whoever was on top of me started to get up on his/her hands and knees.

"C-chris….did..did you hear that….or am I crazier then we know I am?" Piper asked again. The smoke started to clear and I could start to make out a pair of auburn eyes staring down into my silver ones.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked once the smoke cleared completely.

I screamed.

The boy on me was one of the Hitachiin twins!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! For now. Ill probably post up the second chapter later tonight or tomorrow. <strong>

**Bai-bai**


	2. Introductions

**Ok, so I lied... This chapter is a day late. It probably would've been even later if I hadn't seen all of the email I got from fanfiction... oops. I really need to keep better track of that.**

**Oh and, nooo! Don't die TheNextAlice! I don't need one of my new reader to die! I also don't need the fanfic cops after me...I know they're watching! **

**Haha, kidding...about the cops! Not the dont die part! Seriously, don't die!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Cursed copy!<strong>

"C-chris….did..did you hear that….or am I crazier then we know I am?" Piper asked again. The smoke started to clear and I could start to make out a pair of auburn eyes staring down into my silver ones.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked once the smoke cleared completely.

I screamed.

The boy on me was one of the Hitachiin twins!

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru P.O.V.<strong>

The girl under me screamed before pushing me off of her and scrambling to the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell?" An unknown female voice to my right screamed. I looked over to see another girl wriggling her way out from underneath Tamaki and Mori. She ran over to the other girl and grabbed her arm.

The first girl had large silver eyes and blue-ish-grey hair that was cut close to her head in the back but her bangs were long and, at this moment, getting in her face a lot.

The other had long brown hair that went almost to her mid-back and brown eyes that looked to actually be sort of orange.

"What the hell?" The brunette screamed again. "Is that the Host Club? The Host Club is in your house! How is the Host Club in your house?" I cringed. That girl's voice was starting to get annoying.

The other girl though just stared at us with wide, scared eyes. She didn't say anything.

"Tama-chan, where are we?" Hunni-sempai asked. Tamaki blinked and stared at the two girls.

"I have no clue…" He walked up to the girls and took the quiet one's chin in his hand while turning on his 'princely act'. What a moron.

"Excuse me fair maiden but where a-"

The girl suddenly grabbed Tamaki's wrist, spun him around, and twisted his arm painfully behind his back.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" She screamed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Was Tamaki's only reply.

The brunette stared at the grey haired one. "Uh Chris…..Isn't that a little unnecessary?"

'Chris' stared at the other girl before letting go of Tamaki. "I guess…"

Tamaki scrambled away from the two weird girls and hid behind Haruhi.

Then the still unnamed brunette suddenly had a mood change and she ran up and hugged Hunni. "It's the Host Club! Holy Jashin it's the Host Club!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What the heck?" Kaoru, 'Chris', and I all exclaimed.

"Oh come on! It's the_ Host Club_!"

"Piper!" 'Chris' yelled.

"Um excuse me," Kyoya said, cutting the two girls off. "Who are you two? And where are we?"

'Piper' and 'Chris' stared at Kyoya, not answering him.

"Um…." 'Piper' started. "Let's….let's just say you're in America…Well Kansas to be exact. And I'm Piper Greyridge and this," She pointed to 'Chris' "Is Christa Brewer."

"It's just Chris," Christa stated quickly.

"Hi Chris-chan, Pi-chan!" Hunni-sempai said, happily bouncing up and down like a five year old.

"Cool, I get the nickname that sounds like pie!" Piper cheered. Chris rolled her eyes.

"You give me a headache…." She mumbled.

"Oh I know you love me!"

"What weirdos," Kaoru and I said simultaneously.

"Like you two are any better Hitachiins!" Piper snapped.

I blinked and so did Kaoru. "How do you know us?"

Piper opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and walked back over to Chris.

"Um, how are we suppose to explain this?" I heard her whisper.

"I don't know!" Chris whispered back.

"Well think of something!"

"Why me?"

"Because you always think of something!"

"….Point taken."

"Well?"

"….I got nothing.."

"Chris!"

"What?"

I tuned out their weird argument and hooked an arm around Kaoru's neck before turning to the rest of the Hosts.

"Anyone else really confused?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru and I shook our heads. Sometimes she was just too…too Haruhi-like.

Then, something caught the corner of my eye. A DVD box set with all of our faces on it…..

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who reviewed! Apparently this story dosn't suck...although it could've used a better title...<strong>

**So anyway, thank you TheNextAlice (love the name by the way), bored411, karin-chan2000, and Andie-san! Cyber cupcakes for all of ya! And if ya don't want cupcakes...here's a carrot.**


	3. Not Actually Real

**I am on a role tonight! I can't stop writing this story today! Thank you all to those who reviewed. (It sure was fast...Did not ecpect that.)**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own the anime Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

I tuned out their weird argument and hooked an arm around Kaoru's neck before turning to the rest of the Hosts.

"Anyone else really confused?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru and I shook our heads. Sometimes she was just too…too Haruhi-like.

Then, something caught the corner of my eye. A DVD box set with all of our faces on it…..

* * *

><p><strong>Chris P.O.V<strong>

"What's this?" I heard…..uh…Hikaru…I think… ask. I looked away from Piper glaring at me to see Hikaru….or Kaoru, I couldn't tell yet, pick up my _Cursed Copy _Ouran High School Host Club box set. I paled.

After I yanked Piper's hair she looked over towards the twins and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh crap….this isn't good." She muttered.

"You think!" I hissed quietly.

Kyoya took the box set from….whichever twin that was, and looked it over.

"Um….I…I can explain that!" Piper exclaimed. She can? What was she thinking? Piper never comes up with anything good…. Oh Jashin I bet we look like stalkers now….

This is _not _good.

"You can?" Kyoya asked, looking at Piper expectantly.

"Um…..well…..uhh….Did I say_ I _can? I meant _Chris_ can!" She shoved me towards the Hosts. Although, in doing so, I almost fell on Hunni…

Damn her.

I sighed. "You want the truth?"

The Host nodded slowly.

"Uh…you aren't in 'your world'," I put air quotes around 'their world' to try to add to my insane-sounding point. "You're in ours…Uh…god this sound stupid…..and in 'our world' you people uh….."

"You guys are fictional characters who live inside the, kind of popular, anime/manga series Ouran High School Host Club!" Piper suddenly blurted out. Thank jashin, I don't think I would have ever been able to get that out.

The Host Club stared at us with wide, shocked eyes. Even Kyoya looked surprised.

I expected them to start freaking out right then and there or maybe even a few of them could've passed out (like Tamaki or something) but no. Instead, the twins just burst out laughing.

And no, this wasn't your typical 'oh they must be joking' laugh, this was the full on rolling on the floor, tears pouring out of the eyes laugh.

Piper glared at them. "How is that_ funny?_" She exclaimed.

The twins just kept laughing their stupid, identical asses off.

"Don't believe me? Well, then just watch an episode then!" Wait, what? Piper grabbed the remote and selected _play_ before I could stop her.

"Piper!" I hissed, "What are you doing?"

"What? They don't believe me so they can just see for themselves!"

Soon Sakura Kiss ended and the first episode started playing. The Host Club stood in front of the TV, wide eyed with their mouths hanging open in shock as they watched Haruhi walk into the Host Club for the first time.

Ten minutes into it the Host Club hadn't moved and I began twitching…... I don't even know why I was twitching. Was I honestly that stressed? Am I taking this the wrong way?

Piper elbowed my arm. "Come on prissy chrissy, lighten up! They're reactions to this are _priceless!_"

I smirked. Well, I gotta admit, this was pretty funny. Haruhi was twitching and scowling, Tamaki just stood there with his mouth hanging open, the twins were doing the same but they kind of looked like fish. Hunni stared at the screen intently along with Mori, and Kyoya….well..Kyoya was….being Kyoya. I don't think I have a better explanation for him than that.

"Should we shut off the TV?" Piper asked.

"Probably. We don't need the Zuka Club prancing into my house next." Piper grabbed the remote and made a big show of hitting the _off _button. When the TV screen went black the Host Club was still just standing there, dazed.

"I think we broke them," I whispered to my best friend.

"Hey Host dorks!" Piper yelled. "Surprised?"

"We're a TV show?" Tamaki suddenly cried out.

"Not TV," Piper corrected. "anime." I shook my head and whacked her arm. Piper could be so stupid at times.

"Does this mean we're not actually real?" Hunni asked, tears beginning to prick at the corners of his big brown eyes.

Oh crap.

"No! That's not true at all!" Piper exclaimed before I had a chance to say anything. "You're real in your world! And…..now you're real in ours! See? It's not bad!"

Hunni blinked up at Piper. "R-really?"

"Of course!"

Hunni grinned and hugged Piper. "Yay! Now we're real in Pi-chan's world!"

"How does that make any sense?" Haruhi asked.

"_Shhh!_" Piper hissed. "Don't upset him more!" Haruhi scowled while Hikaru and Kaoru turned towards Kyoya.

"So…How do we get back?" Kaoru…or was that Hikaru….asked. Kyoya remained silent.

"You don't know?" Hika…. I mean Kaor…..gah! Ok that's it! Until I figure out who's who I'm just callin them It #1 and It #2!

Ok, so, the It brothers stared at Kyoya in amazement.

"How do you not know? You always know!" Both of them exclaimed together.

"Leave him alone guys," Haruhi said. "How is Kyoya-sempai suppose to know?"

It #2 shrugged.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" It #1 asked.

They asked their next question together, "Where are we supposed to stay till we get back?"

"You can stay here!"

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, another suck-ish chapter is up!<strong>

**Now, Im gonna answer/reply to some of my reviewrs (if I don't get all of ya I'm sorry. I'm tired and I'm really only doing a couple right now)**

**TheNextAlice- Yay, no death...for now I guess. And yea, I've seen Alice Human Sacrifice, it's awesome. I love Vocaloid**

**1zippy- Thanks and no, I don't look like Chris. I'm nothing like Chris...look wise. Except for the hair style. The rest nope. I wish I had blue/grey hair and silver eyes though, it's be cool****. As for Piper, none of my friends look like that...It'd be cool if I knew someone like that though. I really just made up these characters at random.**

**bored411- What you didn't want both the cupcake nor the carrot? Well how about a carrot cupcake? huh, huh?**

**OH! AND ONE MORE THING! some of you keep saying that I'm lucky to have the Host Club in 'my' house. Well, it's actually Chris' house. Not mine...sadly. Oh well, whatever. Just didn't want your guys to get confused. Eh, whatever, I don't think it really matters.**


	4. Apparently They Are Staying Here

**Why do I keep posting so late at night? It's, like 12:10 now and yesterday I sent a chapter in at around 2. Eh, whatever, I'm a night owl.**

**Dislcaimer: I dont own OHSHC but I do own the characters Chris and Piper.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris P.O.V<strong>

"WHAT?" I snapped my head towards Piper. "No they cannot!"

"Of course they can! You're here alone aren't ya? This'll give ya some company! Plus, where else are they gonna stay?" She knelt down next to Hunni then looked up at me. "How can you be so cruel that you'd kick this little guy out on the street?"

"He's, like, 17 or something!"

"Oh come on Chris! My dad would probably shoot them before they came 100 feet from the property! Haruhi included since she kinda looks like a guy."

"Well they aren-"

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki suddenly cut in. "The Host Club will stay here until we find a way back home!"

"…I hate you all…"

Piper put an arm around my shoulder. "And in 'Chris language' that means 'of course you can stay! I would love to have you all stay in my house!' Right Chris?"

"I hate you the most of all….."

"And I love you too baby. Now I gotta go."

"Wait, _what?"_ I yelled as Piper made her way towards the door. "You're leaving me? With 6 boys and 1 girl who looks like a guy…kind of?"

"Yes, but I'll be right back. Don't worry." And that's when I watch my so-called best friend skip out of my house and leave me alone with the Host Club…isn't she great? (Please note my sarcasm…)

"Sooo~" It #1 and It #2 came up behind me and placed their arms across my shoulders. "And now we're alone."

"Keep away from my new daughter you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled as he shoved between the It brothers and I.

"New daughter? ….Damn my life…" I mumbled to myself so the Hosts wouldn't hear.

"Oh come on boss! We weren't going to do anything to her….yet."

"It #1 and It#2 can you please knock it off…" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"It #1 and It #2? That's mean! We though you knew our names!"

"I do but I just can't tell you guys apart yet."

"Yet?"

"Ok to settle this, one of you speak then the other after that, ok?"

They stared at me weirdly before complying. "How will this-"

"-help you tell who is who?"

Ok so the first voice was lower than the second so….

"You're Hikaru," I pointed to It #1 then It #2 "and you're Kaoru."

They blinked. "Wrong!"

"Oh quiet, I know I'm right. I'm right, right Haruhi?"

"Yep," Haruhi answered. The twins started pouting.

I sighed and flopped down on the floor. I did not think my summer vacation would involve the Host Club….well, I mean, the_ real live _Host Club….

Suddenly, two small arms wrapped around my neck from behind in a hug and I looked over my shoulder to see Hunni….or I guess Hunni-sempai.

"Is Chris-chan ok?"

"Yes Hunni, Chris-chan is fine. Just a little….weirded out I guess."

"So Miss Brewer, where do you suppose we all stay?" Kyoya asked after he stepped in front of me. I had to tilt my head all the way up to actually get a good glimpse at his face from down here on the floor.

Why do these guys have to be so tall? Well, I guess I _am_ on the floor…...

"Um…..You and Tamaki can take my parents' old room. It's up those stairs then to your right. The twins can take the guest room. It's up the stairs and is the second door on the left. Mori, Hunni, you don't mind sleeping on the pull-out couch here in the living room do you?"

Mori shook his head while Hunni answered, "We don't mind Chris-chan!"

"Good. And Haruhi can be in my room with me."

"Why me?" Haruhi asked.

"Do you _want_ to sleep with one of these Hosts?"

"Oh. No."

"That's what I thought."

"What? You don't wanna be with your father?" Tamaki cried.

"You want to sleep with your daughter?" The twins asked.

"Jeeze, you _are_ a pervert!" I gasped. "I always knew it was true but that was just….disturbing…"

"Wait! What? No! That's not what I meant!" Tamaki exclaimed, talking too fast for my liking.

"Oh save it. I'm going to bed!" I jumped up and moved the coffee table before pulling out the pull-out mattress for Hunni and Mori and grabbing some spare pillows and blankets from the hall closet.

"You're going to bed? Now? But it's only…." Tamaki looked at the clock on the wall. "….11:24…..Oh. It's that late?"

"Yep. Now does anyone need anything before I go to bed? Speak now or forever hold your peace….At least till tomorrow."

"No," Haruhi said before walking up to my room even though I haven't told her where it was….. Whatever, she's smart…sometimes.

"Nope!" The twins skipped upstairs.

"No," Kyoya said plainly. Tamaki opened his mouth to ask something but thought twice about it and just shook his head 'no' before following Kyoya upstairs.

Well ok then.

"You guys?" I asked Mori and Huni. "Need anything? And no I don't have cake."

"…Then no," Hunni said sadly before jumping on his new bed.

"Water?" Mori asked. I blinked.

Hmm….did not expect that…

"Uh, sure." I ran to the kitchen and filled a cup of water for Mori before handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"No….no problem."

Mori turned towards Hunni and I made my way up stairs. How did this happen to me again?

Closing my eyes, I trekked up to my room. I know this house like the back of my hand so no; I don't need to see to navigate.

Since my bed was right in front of my door when you walk in, I could just whirl around and sit on the bed.

But no, of course it wasn't going to be that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah! I did not like that chapter! It felt rushed to me. Do you people think it was rushed? I think it was rushed.<strong>

**Eh, maby I'm just tired. I need to start getting more sleep...**

**And on that note I think I make this short:**

**Thanks for reviewing- ScreenSaver1, TheNextAlice (no die!), Andie-san, bored411,, and hellhound14**

**ok nighty-nite**


	5. Harassment Times Three

**Heelllooooo! Imma back! Ahh, that was a nice holiday , let's see if I can get back into the groove.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time (...I forgot this for the last chapter...):<strong>

**Mori turned towards Hunni and I made my way up stairs. How did this happen to me again?**

**Closing my eyes, I trekked up to my room. I know this house like the back of my hand so no; I don't need to see to navigate.**

**Since my bed was right in front of my door when you walk in, I could just whirl around and sit on the bed.**

**But no, of course it wasn't going to be that simple.**

* * *

><p>"Hellooo~" Two, annoyingly identical voices cooed from behind me. I groaned and looked over my shoulder.<p>

"Get out," I told the identical boys lying on the sides of my bed. "This is not the guest room."

"So?" Hikaru asked.

"_So,_ you need to get out." I tried standing but they pulled me back down again, well actually they pulled me down so I was lying between them.

"G-get out!" I said again.

"But why~?" Hikaru asked and began playing with my bangs.

"It's more comfy here though~!" Kaoru added, burying his face into my neck. My face started heating up and I swear my cheeks turned scarlet.

"H-hikaru, Kaoru g-get out of my bed!"

….Huh….well..never thought I'd ever need to say that…

"Aww, do you not like us?" Hikaru asked, leaning in closer to my face.

"That's so mean!" Kaoru cried, wrapping an arm around my middle section and hugging me tightly.

"I mean it, get out!" I looked around the room. "Where is Haruhi when I actually need her?"

"What do you need Haruhi for?" They both asked.

"D-don't make me k-kick you out of here, literally."

"Hey hey hey prissy chrissy! Imma ba…." The twins and I look up to see Piper…..standing in the doorway…..

Seriously? She comes _now_?

"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting something aren't I? So I'll just leave you three to…." She said and started to back out of the-

"Wait! Piper! PIPER! Don't leave! Their sexually harassing me! Help!" I cried.

"Nuh uh," The twins said casually while sitting up and turning away from me. "We were doing no such thing."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Chris what did I tell you about falsely accusing people?" Piper scolded.

"What? B-b-but, you_ saw_ them didn't you?" I cried.

"No. I saw nothing."

"I can't believe this! You're doing this to tick me off aren't you?"

"No, of course not!" The sarcasm was so obvious in her voice it was almost painful.

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?"

"Hm….nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"…."

"Yay! We're off the hook!" The twins sang as they skipped out of my room.

And then Haruhi _finally _decided to show up.

"Where were you?" I cried angrily.

"Huh? I was in the bathroom," She answered.

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself!"

Haruhi stared at me for a minute before turning to my annoying best friend."…What happened to her?"

"The twins! _That's_ what happened!" I answered for her and flopped back down on my bed.

"Oh."

"Don't worry Haruhi, prissy chrissy's just being her normal prissy self," Piper said casually. I glared up at her.

"I. Hate. You," I growled.

"Hmm, never hear that one before."

I flung my arms over my eyes and exclaimed, "HATE!" in exasperation.

"…Is she always like this?" I heard Haruhi whisper-ask Piper.

"Nah. Not always. Some days it _much_ worse," Piper answered. I could just hear the smirk dancing across her lips….

"ANNOYANCE!" I exclaimed.

Piper chuckled. "Yep. _Much_ worse!"

"IRRITATION!"

"Yeah, yeah, irritation, shirritation." Piper said dismissively and flopped down on my stomach,earning herself a painful _oof_ from me.

"_Kahk! _G-ge-….off! Can-…ca-… breath!" I gasped.

"Huh? You can breathe? Well, that's good to know," Piper said smugly. I moved my arms and glared up at her.

"You two…don't get along very well….do you?" Haruhi asked. I turned my gaze towards her to see her staring at us like we were freaks or something.

Piper and I smiled at her. "What are you talking about? We're best friends!" We said together….but when I said it, it sounded more like _"Whh-t ar you kah—king bout? We're b-ah—st friends!" _Sorry, but it's hard to talk when your best friend is_ sitting on your stomach!_!

Haruhi didn't say anything.

"What? We're weird?" Piper asked after firmly planting her hands on her hips.

Haruhi nodded.

"You bet yo cross-dressin ass we are!"

I returned to glaring at Piper and managed to gasp out, "Get _your_ ass _off of me!"_

"But I don't wanna!" She whined.

"Get off! N…..n…ow!"

"No!" She crossed her arms and turned her face towards the ceiling like a two year old.

That's it. I reached up and took a handful of her brown hair before yanking it. That earned me a loud _OW!_. I smirked and yanked her hair again.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Piper cried. "Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go!"

"Not until you get off!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

Don't Piper and I have the _best_ relationship?

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, what a wonderful friendship those to have. And that's all I'm gonna sa... Wait! Thank you all for reviewing!<strong>


	6. Rainbow

**Hey persons! Guess what! Ryuku's back from the dead! Shocking, right? I know...Imma horrible author who never updates...ever...Go ahead, yell at me now...I deserve it!**

**I honestly have no excuse for my extreme lateness on this chapter...Im sorry ok? (I wonder if you people are even still reading this lame-ass story... If you are then you get a cake! With Usa-chan's picture on the front!) ...Great, now im bribing my readers...oh the shame! *goes to sit in da tamaki-emo-corner* Christa, do da exclaimer, I'm sulking.**

Chris: Dont call me that!

**Just do it!**

Chris: _Tsk_, fine! Ryuku Ride doesnt own Ouran high School Host Club

Piper: She only owns us! And Rainbow!

Chris: Wha- Piper! Who invited you?

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Yu Gi Oh Zex- <strong>Chris: Wrong show moron! **Oops...Ok, uh, last time:**

**"Get off! N…..n…ow!"**

**"No!" She crossed her arms and turned her face towards the ceiling like a two year old.**

**That's it. I reached up and took a handful of her brown hair before yanking it. That earned me a loud _OW!_. I smirked and yanked her hair again.**

**"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Piper cried. "Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go!"**

**"Not until you get off!"**

**Haruhi raised an eyebrow.**

**Don't Piper and I have the _best_ relationship?**

* * *

><p>9:56 a.m.<p>

Of course. I never sleep in past 10. Looking over to my right I saw a large mess of blankets and pillows clumped together on the floor. Did Piper stay the night? …Oh, right. Yeah, she did.

She came over to watch anime with me. But why do I remember the Host Club coming out of the TV? Hm…probably just one of those weird vivid dreams that stick in your brain.

Back to Piper. Where is she anyway? She better not be in my kitchen. She can't cook worth crap and I don't need the fire department bursting through my door before noon.

Kicking the covers off me, I lazily got out of bed and staggered down the stairs. See, I am not much of a morning person.

"Piper, you better not be attempting to cook in my kitchen," I said with a yawn. "Oh, and I had the strangest dream last night, we were trying to watch this new version of Ouran High School Host Club and then the hosts came out of my TV."

I got to the bottom of the steps and yawned again.

"Morning Chris-chan!" Someone other than Piper suddenly exclaimed and jumped onto me, latching onto my waist and knocking me to the ground.

Opening my eyes I saw a mass of blonde hair and chocolate eyes staring at me….Hunni?

"What the hell? That was _real?_" I screamed.

"Ahahaha! It wasn't a dream Chrissy!" Piper laughed, coming up next to me. "Isn't that great?"

I glared up at her. "Are you serious?"

She patted my head. "I'll take that as a yes." Then she started to walk back into my kitchen.

"Hey! You better not be burning my kitchen!"

"Don't worry, Haruhi's the one cooking. Not me."

"Good….wait, Haruhi?" I tried to get up unsuccessfully. Oh right, Hunni. "Um… Hunni…c-can you get off of me?"

"Sure Chris-chan!" He hopped up and skipped over to Mori and Kyoya. Ok then…

"Heh, um, m-morning Kyoya, Mori….." they nodded a silent hello and I darted over to the kitchen where Haruhi was, sure enough, standing at the oven, cooking something.

"Good morning Haruhi….um, what are you doing?"

"Oh, good morning. I'm making breakfast….I mean lunch."

"I told you I wasn't cooking!" Piper said, coming up to my side and sliding her arm over my shoulders.

"Good. I don't need you burning down my hous- wait….Mori, Hunni, Kyoya, Haruhi…..Where are the twins and Tamaki?"

"I think the twins said something about searching the outside of the house. Tamaki followed them," Haruhi said while stirring whatever she was making.

"Oh well that's fi- outside? Is that really such a good idea? What if people see and start asking questions? I can't have people asking me questions!"

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"I'm sure they're fine. You're way too paranoid sometimes, ya know?" Piper said, pinching my cheek. I whacked her hand away.

"I am not paranoid."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are. Too."

"I'm not playing this game with you before noon."

She crossed her arms. "Hmph, you're no fun!"

"Deal with it." I stomp out the back door and looked around. No pumpkin heads or violet eyed blondes here.

"Why is this house so boring?" I heard the twins whine. I scooted over to the side of the house.

Tamaki and the twins were kicking through the rock bed that bordered the left side of my house.

"Didn't I tell you all to stay in the house?" I asked, seizing what I thought was Kaoru's arm.

"No." Turns out it was Hikaru. "I don't believe that was mentioned."

"Yeah Christa, you never said anything about staying inside," Kaoru added.

I looked around Hikaru and glared at him. "It's just Chris."

He leaned closer to my face and smirked. "What's wrong with Christa, Christa?"

"I don't like being called Christa. Got it?"

"But it's your name Christa."

"Don't push it Kaoru."

"But I'm Kaoru!" Hikaru said. I turned my gaze towards him to see his hurt expression. "I thought you could tell us apart."

"I can. You're Hikaru."

"No. I'm Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"No. You're Kaoru."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"I'm Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am!"

"Gah! Will you two stop that?"

"Sheesh, someone's in a bad mood," They said in unison. I glared.

"I'm not a morning person."

"It's almost noon!"

"Exactly. Now, where'd Tamaki go? I just saw him a second ago."

"We don't know," The twins shrugged.

"You two are no help. Just get back in the house."

"Ok Christa!" They began skipping back to the back door.

"It's just Chris!" I yelled after them. Could those two get _any _more annoying? Jeeze. I scanned the side of the house yet Tamaki was nowhere to be seen. This is definitely not as good thing. Where could a blonde, half-Japanese half-French idiot go without me noticing? It's not like he's hard to mi—

"Awww! You're so cute! And just like Antoinette!"

Was that?

"Ahaha! Stop that! It tickles!"

Yep….

I ran around to the front of the house and sure enough, Tamaki was there. With a dog.

Actually to be completely accurate Tamaki was sprawled across the front lawn with a brown beagle-lab-mix-thing on top of him, licking his face feverously.

"Tamaki, _what_ are you doing?" I asked. His head shot up. He was practically beaming with a big grin plastered on his face.

" Oh, hello Miss Christa! Look who I found! This little cutie! Her name tag says her name is Rainbow!" He cheered happily.

"Rainbow? Oh, that's my neighbor's daughter's dog," I said then whistled, calling the dog to me. Rainbow came dashed up to me and tried to jump into my arms. I kneeled down and she 'stood up', her paws pushing against my shoulders for support. "Hello Rainbow, did Jacob let you out again?" She yipped in response and I rubbed her sides. "We should get you back to Meredith before she has a panic attack."

"Can I come Miss Christa?" Tamaki asked, suddenly coming up next to me.

"Tamaki, it's just Chris, don't call me Christa."

"Oh, sorry. Can I still come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But Chris-"

"No Tamaki."

"But-"

"_No _Tamaki."

"Pleeeeeeaaaasssseee!" His eyes then grew wide and he gave me that signature 'Tamaki Suoh puppy dog look'.

"…..Tamaki, I said no." Standing, I hauled Rainbow into my arms with an _oof _escaping my lips. Jeeze, why was this dog so heavy? She's not even that big!

Tamaki crossed his arms, his puppy dog look changing into a pout. "Why not?"

"Because I can't have you anime people walking around in public! People might recognize you!"

Rainbow yipped, almost in agreement.

"But it's just next door, right? Where's the harm in that?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, hesitating with my answer. After a few more seconds I broke, "Grr, fine!"

"Really?" A bright smile spread across his face.

I sighed, "Yeah, really. Just…..come on already."

* * *

><p><strong>Are you all happy? This chapter is longer than normal! No? You're not? Damn... Well, I'm puttin a pole up on my profile and I want you all to check it out! Please! Pretty please! Pretty please with a Host on top?<strong>


	7. Melissa

**Wow...this is soooooooooooooooo overdue. Im surprised some people are still reading my stories (p.s. I love you persons~ TT^TT). But whatever,this chapter really has no purpose. I mean it, no purpose at all. I'm telling you, I have _no_ ideas for this story. It has no moving plot! So, if anyone could give me some ideas, I'll gladly hear them~!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Cl...actually, I think you get the picture. If I _did _own that anime...there wouldn't be an anime cuz iI'd never be able to complete it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

**Tamaki crossed his arms, his puppy dog look changing into a pout. "Why not?"**

**"Because I can't have you anime people walking around in public! People might recognize you!"**

**Rainbow yipped, almost in agreement.**

**"But it's just next door, right? Where's the harm in that?"**

**I stared at him for a few seconds, hesitating with my answer. After a few more seconds I broke, "Grr, fine!"**

**"Really?" A bright smile spread across his face.**

**I sighed, "Yeah, really. Just…..come on already."**

* * *

><p>"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Ya-"<p>

"Shut_ up!_" I spat at the annoying blonde walking only two feet behind me. "It's only my neighbor's house. _Calm down_."

"Sorry Christ-" I sent him a glare over my shoulder while Rainbow yipped in my arms. "I meanChris."

"Good not real anime boy."

"I'm real!"

"Not in my world you're not."

Suddenly the idiot waved his hand rapidly in front of my face. "I am too real!"

"Get your hand out of my face."

He retracted his hand. "Sorry."

"I now know how Haruhi feels…." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Tamaki shouted.

"Forget it; just wait at the end of the driveway."

"But you said I could come along!" I ignored him and rolled my eyes, finally coming up to my neighbor's front door.

After the first two rings no one answered. But as I was about to ring the doorbell a third time the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was one member of the Clark family that I really wasn't 'overjoyed' to see.

Marissa Clark. Oldest child of the Clark family. She was a tall, thin, 17 year old with long honey colored hair and leaf green eyes.

Oh how I dislike the girl so much…..

"Whaddya want brat?" Marissa spat, glaring down at me.

I held up Rainbow a bit."You're sister's dog got out. Again."

"Ugh, that ugly mutt? Whaddya want me to do about it?"

"Hmm…. How about you, I don't know, _take the dog?_" I thrust the lab-mix-thing into the older girl's arms. She threw-yes I said _threw—_poor little Rainbow back into her house.

The she glanced back down at me. "And you're still here because?"

"You're welco-"

"Christa! Oh, I mean Chris! How are things going?" The blonde idiot exclaimed, skipping up to the door.

"Who's….who's that?" Marissa said, her voice sounding less harsh and snarky. I looked up at her. _Oh god no!_ I mentally screamed. Marissa had on her 'seductive' face (which I've seen her use many times on the random boys that I see her bring over to her house) and was leaning against the door frame, staring at Tamaki like he was some kind of model or something. Well, actually, according to the anime, he kinda was.

"Tamaki, we're leaving now," I said, quickly grabbing is arm. I do _not_ need my neighbor falling all over the King of the Host Club.

"Tamaki? Is that your name?" Marissa asked, strutting over to us before I could drag Tamaki back to my house.

"Oh hello," Tamaki said, shrugging me off and taking Marissa's hand in his. "Yes, I am Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh. And you are?"

"Melissa Clark," Melissa said, leaning in closer to Tamaki.

"Melissa? That's a lovely name fit for a fair princess like you." And with that, he kissed Melissa's hand, causing her to literally laugh out loud.

"Princess? Well that's a new one." She started leaning closer to him, too close for my liking.

"Tamaki, I said we're _leaving_. Preferably _now,_" I said, seizing his arm once more.

"Shoo brat, we're talking here," Melissa snapped.

"Tamaki,_ now_!" I tugged on his arm and successfully managed to pull him away from my neighbor. I cut across the lawn instead of using the sidewalk this time, dragging Tamaki behind me.

"Well, Miss Clark certainly seems nice," Tamaki said.

"No, she's not. God you really are an idiot…."

"Hey!"'

"Just shut up, ok?" _Finally, my door._ "We're ba…..what are you doing?"

The Host Club, minus Tamaki but including Piper, was crowded around my TV, episode three of Ouran High School Host Club playing.

"Ooooh, they're back~!" Piper cooed, jumping to her feet. "Now where have you two kids been all this time?"

"Next door, returning Rainbow," I said.

"Again?"

"Yep. Melissa answered the door…and started flirting with Tamaki…." I muttered the last part.

"Really? Ew!" She ran up and practically tackles hugged Tamaki. "That evil whore didn't do anything to my Tamaki did she?"

"Th-that evil what?" Tamaki asked.

"Piper, knock it off," I said.

"But that whore was trying to make a move on our Tamaki here!"

"_Our_ Tamaki?"

"Yes,_ our_ Tamaki!"

"Since when did the Host Club become ours?"

"Since about two seconds ago."

"…..Of course…." I looked back at the TV. "Piper…why are they watching themselves?" Hm…well that sounded creepy.

"Well, they were bugging me so I told them to go watch something but they didn't know how to work the TV and I didn't want to take the time to explain it to them so I just grabbed something and put it on!"

"Really? You couldn't put on Soul Easter or Naruto? Or _something?_ Even Strawberry Shortcake would've been better!"

"Why do you sound so mad? I think they are starting to like it!"

"I told you I didn't want you to use the cursed copy!"

"Aww come on! What if Nekozawa came through!"

"What if _Renge_ came through?"

"Oh…well, you've got a point there."

I grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. "Exactly"

"Hey!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed. "That was our scene!"

"Oh quiet you two," I switched the TV to normal cable to keep them occupied.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, no importance...so ideas! Please! I hate when I never get any new ideas...Hmm...maybe i should just introduce that other main character I have hidden away... Eh, no. Too soon.<strong>


	8. They need clothes you idiot

**I has no excuse this time...**

**So..sorry.**

**I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"If you don't want them, or me, or anyone else to watch the cursed copy, why don't you just throw it out?" Piper asked. I gave her the signature 'are you really that stupid?' look I give her about three times a day.<p>

"And let it get into someone else's hands? Absolutely not. Besides we might be able to find a way to send them back with it."

"You want to send them _back_? Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"I'm not keeping seven anime people in my house for the rest of my life!"

"But Chrissy!"

"You're delusional!"

"Chr-" I smacked her upside the head. "Ow! There is no need for violence young lady!"

"Don't call me that or I'll hit you again!"

"_Hissssssss!"_

"Oh don't even start with the hissing!"

"_Hisssssssssssssssssssss!"_

"I will hit you again, I swear!"

"_Hisss hisssss!"_

"That's i-"

"What are you two doing?" Kyoya interrupted before I could smack Piper again. I let my hand fall before turning to look at him.

"What does it look like?" Piper asked, "We're fighting, _duh."_ Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"It's better not to ask…" I said, walking past him to sit on the couch. Sighing, I put my head in my hands. Does everyone just want to annoy me today? I mean, is it everyone's goal to give me the biggest headache on the face of this planet? Piper's hard enough to handle 24/7…..

Can my life get _any _worse?

"Whatcha thinking about Christa~?" Two identical voices sang as the couch cushions on both sides of me sank a bit.

That would be a yes….

I sighed, not looking up. "What could you two possibly want now?"

"Well we were wondering if you had any spare changes of clothes for us," Hikaru said. His voice came from my right.

"Yeah, obviously, we have nothing to change into…" Kaoru said at my left.

"I am the only one who lives here; do you seriously think I have clothes for six teenage boys?" I asked, digging the balls of my hands into my forehead, trying to calm my always present headache.

"Maybe?" Was the idiotic answer I received from the two….of course.

"You guys are idiots…"

"Hey! We are not!"

"Are too…"

"You're mean!"

"I've heard.."

"Well Chrissy?" Piper asked, coming to stand in front of me. "What are you going to do?"

Looking up at her, I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "About what?"

"Ok, who's the idiot now?" I glared at her. "CLOTHES! Clothes you moron! You were _just_ talking about this! Like, literally two seconds ago!"

"…Oh.. Well what am I suppose to do? Go out and buy them all new clothes to wear?"

"Yeah.." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't afford that and you know it!"

"So what, are they all just suppose to wear their uniforms forever? Gross!"

"I _can't_ afford it!"

"I'm not saying you have to go out and buy them like fifty pairs of designer jeans, just go to a thrift store! Or Wal-Mart!

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Does this look like my 'I'm kidding' face? No! It looks like my 'I'm pretty damn serious so get off your lazy ass and go get these anime boys some new pants!' face."

I blinked. "….Actually, it just looks like your face."

"THAT'S IT!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. "Come on boys…and Haruhi... We're going to the thrift store…or Wal-Mart…We're going to the store!" A chorus of 'YAY!'s broke out behind me as Piper continued to pull me out of my house.

…..Yep…My life just got worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, its short but I was just wanting to get a new chapter out.. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas~! I so happy you people care~<strong>


End file.
